


Slower

by p4ssionfru1t



Series: one-shots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Bomb, Crying, Death & Taxes, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nuclear Warfare, Pining, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Short, im so sorry, iwahina, never got to say i love you, really short, slow dance, sorry - Freeform, stream death and taxes, swaying, they both die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p4ssionfru1t/pseuds/p4ssionfru1t
Summary: It was their last time to dance.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097732
Kudos: 25





	Slower

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wrote this on a whim cause I was listening to death and taxes and I thought woah this would be good iwahina shit
> 
> also i haven't posted anything in a little bit

It was their last time to dance. They only had a few moments left.

Iwa held out his hand. Hinata looked over. Iwa’s head was so low, it was basically touching the floor. His hand shook the longer he held it out. It took Iwa all he had not to start sobbing in front of him.

Because he never even got the chance to tell him.

And neither did Hinata. So, he took a deep breath and caressed his open hand. Iwa didn’t even look in his direction as he pulled him off the dingy couch.

As they stood in the middle of the floor, hearing the sirens in the distance cry, Iwa placed his hand softly on Hinata’s hip, and their hands hung, still intertwined, next to them.

Hinata placed his hand on Iwa’s shoulder. It shook a little, and Iwa tensed up. He knew that Hinata was about to cry. 

After too long of a moment, Iwa looked into his eyes with the steadiest look he could muster. Hinata managed to keep it together.

And with a step, they started to sway.

Hinata couldn’t look into Iwa’s eyes any longer, so instead, he looked at the floor. Iwa noticed, but refused to look anywhere but Hinata’s hair.

Hinata continued to look at the floor, feeling Iwa’s eyes staring holes into his head. He couldn’t stop the tears from running down his face, so he let go of Iwa’s shoulder and hid his head in the crook of his neck. His arm wrapped around Iwa’s body.

Iwa did the same, wrapping his arm around Hinata’s waist further.

But they never let go of each other’s hand, even when it hit.

**Author's Note:**

> haha ik this is really short sorry
> 
> thanks for reading anyways
> 
> also look forward to something new coming soon oop


End file.
